Measuring Up
by milesmorales
Summary: Jaune is struggling in his classes.


**Author's Notes:** Thanks to /RWBYg/'s _Soup_ for the inspiration.

* * *

Jaune was a yellow-topped blur charging down the hallways of Beacon Academy. Classes were about to start, so there weren't many students milling about, but those that were found themselves treated to the sight of the cursing seventeen year old boy tearing off his uniform and trying to slip into his armor as he ran. He didn't care about the strange looks, though he'd admit the giggling as he tried to change his pants while running did hurt his feelings a little. He just needed to get to class on time.

Doctor Oobleck had held him back while the rest of the students were dismissed. He hadn't failed the latest exam, the professor had said, but he was certainly performing well below the class average and needed to study harder if he wanted his grades to improve. Jaune protested, saying he was making the effort, and he was. Every evening found him in the library with one of his teammates, going over the material and taking notes until his eyes were weary and his wrist cramped.

It barely seemed to help.

His teammates tried their best, but it was difficult on all of them. Ren would sit, reading, letting the silence stretch on so absolute that eventually the lack of noise started to distract Jaune. Nora was the opposite. She would chat away on any thought that entered her head, and the thoughts were rarely related to the subject they were studying. Some nights she didn't even open the book. How she was at the top of the class, Jaune never knew. Pyrrha at least was a good tutor, in history as well as training, but they spent as much time distracting themselves from studying as they did with their noses in their notes.

He considered the time well spent, of course, it just wasn't very productive in keeping his grades up.

So he stayed after, making promises to keep working hard and arranging some time to go over the answers to the exam with the good doctor and was now was desperately hoping he would be on time to his next class.

He made one last push and burst through the door of the arena, skidding to a stop next to Pyrrha and issued a silent prayer to the gods above.

"You are late, Mr. Arc," Glynda said biting off each word and fixing him with an icy stare.

So much for divine intervention.

Jaune panted for breath and nodded. "I'm sorry professor, Doctor Oobleck wanted-"

"I'm sure it was important," she interrupted, "I'm just glad to see you finally grace us with your presence." There were a few chuckles from the crowd of students and she continued. "Since you seem to be warmed up, why don't you start us off today? Do we have another volunteer?"

There was no shortage. Even after over a semester training with Pyrrha on the rooftops, Jaune was still easily the worst fighter in the school and everybody knew it. A quick spar with him meant a nice, relaxing class where they might not have to go up against a real opponent. Only Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha kept their hands down, and none of them were making eye contact with him.

It didn't matter. Jaune felt good about this for a change. Sure, he was a little mad at Professor Goodwitch picking him first, just as she had for every class since he started going to this school, but he was definitely ready for it this time. He'd been practicing harder than anyone, he's gotten in shape, he's had individual practice with the best fighter in the school. He could do this!

He couldn't do it.

He'd gone on the offensive as soon as Glynda started the match, hoping to catch his opponent off guard and it had actually worked, sort of. The boy Jaune was fighting certainly didn't seem to expect it, but managed to hold off the initial attack and soon Jaune was falling back under a hail of blows while Glynda shouted from the sidelines to mind his footing and keep his shield up.

She was always shouting at him. Every other bout saw her waiting patiently at the sidelines until it was over, and only then would she give advice. Jaune gritted his teeth as he lay on his back, having been flattened by a final blow. She just couldn't wait to correct him, he thought, slowly picking himself up. Just another bully he had to deal with.

Ren smiled supportively and told him he was really improving. Pyrrha rested her hand on his shoulder and told him his stance was very good. Nora grinned and said it didn't look like he got beat up as bad as usual. He sighed and silently took a moment to remind himself of Nora's good qualities.

Pyrrha won her bout easily, of course, and was held up as an example to the class. Nora won hers as well, though Glynda commented that she couldn't always rely on strength alone to carry the day. Ren lost, but it was a close fight at least. Then their teacher called on Jaune again.

He groaned as he got up, muscles aching as he headed to the floor. It wasn't uncommon for students to fight multiple times a class, but it seemed like it happened every single day for Jaune. He couldn't remember the last time he was one of the lucky ones who got a break, though he always hoped today would be the day.

This time he stayed on the defense from the beginning, he was still tired and sore from the last fight and just wanted to try and take it easy, maybe not embarrass himself again. But Professor Goodwitch was again shouting from the sidelines. His opponent was again steadily pressing him back. He felt the blows shake his shield and rattle his bones. His attacks were dodged or easily parried. Jaune was staggered by a blow to the chest, but stayed standing and countered the follow up.

He realized suddenly that this fight had been going on for a lot longer than the last one. He was panting for breath and sweating profusely, but saw his opponent was starting to show signs of tiring as well. He could do it, Jaune thought. This was his chance. Finally, after so long he was going to win and win in front of everybody!

"Shield up!"

He heard Glynda's warning, but it was too late, Jaune was felled by a blow to the head and Goodwitch called the match. Jaune yelled in frustration and punched the ground.

"You did much better," Glynda said, without a trace of congratulatory tone in her voice. "Why don't you try again?"

Jaune blinked at her and heard the surprised murmurs from the other students. Students almost never fought two bouts back to back. Except for Pyrrha, of course, but everybody knew she was special. Jaune wasn't special, he was reaching for competent.

Still, he pushed himself up. He'd just fought, but so had his opponent. They were both tired and sore. It wasn't going to be entirely uneven.

"Dove, why don't you come in?"

Jaune stared incredulously at his teacher as his opponents switched out. This just wasn't fair, she was setting him up to fail. But he said nothing and just tightened his grip on his sword and moved into a defensive stance, waiting for his professor to start the match.

"And Mister Arc?" Glynda called, making him turn his head towards her. "Keep your shield up."

Something snapped inside of him. He threw his shield aside and took a two handed grip on his sword and charged forward towards Dove, screaming madly. His tired muscles whined in protest, but he pressed the attack, refusing to let them hold him back. None of his blows landed, each being deftly blocked or parried by Dove, but Jaune was pressing him back. He felt Dove's sword hit him again and again but ignored the strikes. He barely felt them.

But slowly his energy started to wane. The frustration and fury that fueled his energy was just not enough and he felt himself tiring again, leaving nothing behind but pain. His attacks came slower and slower and finally Dove stopped bothering to counter at all and merely stepped aside to let Jaune's blade pass harmlessly by. Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Glynda standing there, a passive look on her face.

"That's enough, Jaune," she said quietly, then raised her voice to dismiss the rest of the class.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren tried to approach Jaune, but with a look from the professor they nervously exited with the rest of their class. Jaune silently watched them leave, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. Glynda waited until the last student had left the arena before speaking again.

"Next time, keep your shield."

The anger came surging back, but there was no energy behind it. No rush to charge him, just an awareness and sudden weariness. He couldn't fight any more.

"Why?" he asked. It was a short question, but filled with a larger meaning he had trouble putting into words. Glynda seemed to understand, however.

"Because this is a school for Hunters," she said in a not uncaring voice. "It is _the best_ school for Hunters. We are here to ensure that the people of Remnant are protected by the best fighters in the world. And you do not measure up."

Jaune felt a tightness in his chest. He wanted to say something, to deny it, to promise he'd do better, something, anything, but he couldn't. It was true. It was obviously true. So he said nothing and instead looked away, not wanting to make contact with the green eyes staring into his.

"You aren't a great scholar, you're a poor fighter, and you have a certain ignorance of very basic principles that every student entering the Academy should know." Her tone turned accusatory. "I don't know how you got into this school..." She sighed. "But you are here now. And every student who comes through those doors will be pushed. And they will meet our standards. And they will fulfill their potential. Or they will leave."

"Now," she said, drawing his eyes to hers, "have you fulfilled your potential? Is this the best we can expect from you?"

"No," he said immediately, surprised at how he didn't even need to think about the question.

"Good," she said. "Then I will see you in class tomorrow. Do try to be on time."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch walked through the front door of her apartment carrying an armful of mail from her box downstairs. A couple magazines, some bills, a distressing number of adverts, and on top a red envelope with a handwritten address gracing the front. She set everything else on the kitchen counter and opened the envelope, smiling warmly.

Inside was a photograph of a quartet of young men carrying weapons and waving into the camera with giant smiles and a short note hastily scribbled on some notepaper.

_Dear Professor,_

_ Keith heard this is a bit of a tradition with students of yours, and we all wanted to make sure we got included. Thanks for everything. We'd never have made it without you. Seriously, remember when Lima was nearly eaten by an Ursa? Good times._

_All the best,_

_Team LOKE_

Glynda snorted a quiet laugh and grabbed a magnet from a small box on the counter. She walked to her fridge and carefully looked for a place to pin the photo among the dozens that already covered almost every inch of its surface. Finally finding its place, she stuck it there and stepped back, looking at the smiling faces of all her children and though he tried her patience to no end, she thought of how proud she'll be when it's Jaune's turn.


End file.
